hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Battle: Kiryu vs Mewtwo
Description Toho vs Nintendo! Two white, tailed experimental bio-weapons fly into the ring! Which one will obliterate the other? Interlude Wiz: Playing God - it is a dangerous game, with dangerous results. Boomstick: Like Kiryu, the cyborg Godzilla... Wiz: And Mewtwo, the genetically modified Pokèmon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kiryu Wiz: 1954 was a tragic year. The dropping of nuclear bombs resulted in the awakening of a gargantuan dinosaur-like beast dubbed Godzilla. Boomstick: Godzilla turned Tokyo into his own personal playground until a scientist named Dr. Dai, uuuh... Dr. Daisuke Se... riz... Wiz: Dr. Daisuke Serizawa. Boomstick: Hey, I'm having déjà vu here! Anyway, Dr. Daisuke blahblahblah invented the Oxygen Destroyer, a weapon that could destroy all life in the ocean and turn the inhabitants into skeletons. Wiz: This weapon of mass destruction was used on Godzilla as a last attempt to end his reign of terror, and surprisingly, it actually worked. '' '''Boomstick: But the death of Godzilla was just the beginning of an apocalyptic era.' Wiz: Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters such as Mothra and Gaira over the decades. When a second Godzilla landed in Tateyama in 1999, this was the last straw. The Anti-Megalosaurus Force division of the Japanese Xenomorph Self-Defense Force proposed to dredge up the skeleton of the first Godzilla from Tokyo Bay and use it as a skeletal framework for constructing a MechaGodzilla. Boomstick: The plan was executed, with cloned DNA from the bones inserted into the quasi-organic computer controls, intended to take over subconscious motor control functions for the crew. By 2003, the metal monster was ready. Kiryu was unleashed, but when the cyborg faced off against Godzilla, something horrific happened: the cyborg's own memories of when it was Godzilla were reawakened by the modern Godzilla's own roars. Kiryu broke free of its pilot and proceeded to trash Tokyo, ignoring attempts at manual override. Godzilla left the city and headed back to the ocean, with Kiryu continuing its rampage until its fuel ran out. Wiz: The Japanese public was not amused. Hastily recalled, Kiryu received quite a few weapon upgrades in addition to new computer control software routines. When Godzilla attacked again a few days later, both branches of the JSDF tried stopping him without the mecha's help, but it was useless. With Akane at the mecha's control again, Kiryu was sent out. Boomstick: The second battle went well until Kiryu's receiver was damaged. Akane wanted to enter Kiryu and repair it herself despite orders against it. She then piloted the cyborg directly from its skull, carrying Godzilla out into the bay once more. Akane tried to destroy Godzilla with Kiryu's ultimate weapon, the "Absolute Zero Cannon", but the fight ended in a draw. Godzilla went back to the sea, though not before suffering a horribly shredded chest, and Kiryu went back to the body shop after suffering a destroyed right arm, a damaged Absolute Zero Cannon, and empty powercells. Wiz: Kiryu stands at 100 meters tall and weighs 66,600 tons. While he is not as big as his flesh-and-blood rival, his huge size is still enough to intimidate smaller foes. Boomstick: While he is not as heavy as his organic brother, he is still capable of crushing other monsters with his sheer weight. Wiz: Located in Kiryu's mouth are two Type 90 Maser Cannons, which can fire electricity capable of bringing a moderate amount of pain to Godzilla. Boomstick: Kiryu also has a Battle Pack, which consists of twin laser cannons mounted on each arm, large blades on his wrist attachments that can conduct electricity, rocket boosters that enable limited flight, and two shoulder mounted rocket launchers each capable of firing six rockets in the front and eight heat seeking missiles from the sides and back. That's fourteen missiles in total. Wiz: Kiryu can also morph his right hand into a drill and can fire off each of his two shoulder mounted rocket launchers which will cause huge explosions on impact. Boomstick: He can charge himself with energy after gaining speed and ram into an object with tremendous force and can also extend some of its wires through ports on its neck to latch onto objects. Wiz: He can even merge with the Garuda to become Super Kiryu. Super Kiryu can fly at speeds of Mach 5, or 3,806 miles per hour. Boomstick: Super Kiryu can also use the Garuda's dual shoulder mounted laser cannons and the Garuda itself doubles as a charging port for Super Kiryu. Wiz: But all of his weapons and abilities pale in comparison to the Absolute Zero Cannon. Boomstick: Contained in Kiryu's chest, the Absolute Zero Cannon can freeze to 273.3 degrees below zero and causes objects to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. While it failed to kill Godzilla, it still managed to scar him. And that guy lived in a volcano for half a decade. Wiz: Speaking of Godzilla, Kiryu managed to tank his Atomic Breath and even managed to defeat him. Boomstick: Godzilla's Atomic Breath is said to be made out of nuclear plasma. You know what else is made out of nuclear plasma? The sun, which at its core, is about fifteen million degrees. Wiz: Kiryu took half of Godzilla's weight, threw him several blocks away, stabbed him with his drill, killed SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah, curbstomped Baragon, and is surprisingly agile in spite of his weight. Boomstick: He can even fight against life-wipers such as King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla and Gigan. Wiz: But despite being the best of the MechaGodzillas, he is far from the best Godzilla monster. ''B''uilding Kiryu with Godzilla's Skeleton came at a terrible cost. If the modern Godzilla were to even roar, Kiryu's mind would be taken over by the original Godzilla, bringing it on a rampage through wherever it may have been deployed. Boomstick: The Absolute Zero Cannon can also drain 40% of Kiryu's energy. Wiz: But despite his limits, you can always count on Kiryu to fight for the people of the city. Kiryu roars in rage as he fires multiple missiles in random directions. Wiz: ...Most of the time. Mewtwo Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know what I just realized? Wiz: What? Boomstick: Since Mewtwo is a clone of Mew, his name makes perfect sense. Wiz: OK...? Ahem, anyway, created on a remote island from the eyebrow of the rare Pokemon Mew, Mewtwo was created to be the greatest Pokèmon ever. Boomstick: And MAN, they succeeded. Scientist: We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful Pokèmon... and we succeeded. Boomstick: Though, not too long after being welcomed into the world, several experiments were conducted on Mewtwo which eventually made the powerful beast go "You know what? Fuck this shit, I'm out." Completely obliterating the lab that they had him in and disappearing without a trace. This is why we can't have nice things... Wiz: As a legendary Pokèmon and Psychic-type, Mewtwo has incredibly high stats, though its Specials are its best, combined with his long-range moveset of Psychic, Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere and his signature Psystrike, he's quite the powerful monster. Boomstick: He can also use moves like Recover to, well, recover his health, Barrier to block incoming attacks, Counter to reflect physical attacks right back and Disable to prevent an opponent from using the move they did last for a certain amount of time. Wiz: He can also form spoons out of psychic energy-'' '''Boomstick: Wait a minute! He fights using giant ''spoons?!' ''Wiz: Yes, they may look a little silly, but they're nothing to scoff at. The spoons are strong enough to cut through entire buildings, and can be used to impale opponents, and Mewtwo can also create multiple to rain down on adversaries from above. Boomstick: But when all else fails, he busts out his Mega Evolution. Wiz: Despite having two Mega Evolutions, Mewtwo can only access his Y form freely on his own, but it's got more than enough firepower for him. After all, after its transformation it literally becomes the strongest Pokemon in history. With a vast increase in power, defense and speed, as well as overall psychic power, this is truly a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: He took his genitals and stuck them to the back of his head. Wiz: W-What? Boomstick: Yeah! Just look at him! A picture of Mewtwo's Y Mega Evolution is shown. Boomstick: See? That's his dick. It's attached to the front of his body and just swerves around his back, so it's clearly a penis. Wiz: Wha... Why would... Are you kidding me?! Boomstick: Can't unsee it now, can you? I am not sorry at all. Wiz groans with annoyance. Wiz: Anyway, even without his Mega Evolution, Mewtwo is definitely one of the most powerful Pokèmon the series has to offer. He has cut buildings in half, flown fast enough to reach high points in the atmosphere in just a few seconds, has survived being impaled, and has fought several other legendary Pokemon. Boomstick: But he's not a perfect 'Mon. Mewtwo has a weakness against Dark, Ghost and Bug-type attacks, and despite being incredibly powerful, he's lost to plenty of Pokèmon before. Wiz: Well, one of them was Mega Evolved, another time was against seven at once, on his own, and the time against Mew was considered a tie. So even with those loses, he's still made quite the impressive clone. Boomstick: We dreamed of analyzing the world's most powerful Pokèmon... and we succeeded. Mewtwo: I see now that the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant... It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Nearby a large city, Godzilla emerges from the water and roars. Tanks quickly mobilize and as Godzilla approaches the city, they fire upon him. Godzilla then stomps on the ground, taking them out instantly. It then cuts to a japanese News Reporter reporting Godzilla's arrival. Japanese News Reporter: (Today is a horrific day for humanity. An immense leviathan has recently emerged from the ocean and it is currently...) Cut back to Godzilla, who proceeds to destroy a building and knock away a missile. He roars again when Kiryu flies past him, then lands on the ground. Godzilla roars at Kiryu, which causes him to remember his death years ago. Enraged, Kiryu proceeds to rampage the city as Godzilla leaves. A blinding light then explodes continuously in the sky before a Master Ball falls on a building and opens, unleashing Mewtwo. Kiryu turns toward Mewtwo and roars at him. FIGHT! Kiryu fires multiple missiles at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo teleports. As the missiles destroy the building Mewtwo was standing on earlier, Kiryu searches for the latter. Mewtwo then teleports a certain distance away from Kiryu and fires multiple Aura Sphere attacks at Kiryu, but it proves ineffective. Kiryu turns toward Mewtwo and fires his Type 90 Maser Cannons at him, but Mewtwo grabs a building in his telekinesis and shields himself from the blast. Mewtwo then forms a large, silver spoon of psychic energy. Kiryu responds by preparing his blades on his wrist attachments. Mewtwo flies toward Kiryu and tries to beat him down with the spoon, but Kiryu knocks it out of his hands and impales his stomach and electrocutes him. Mewtwo then teleports above Kiryu and uses Recover to restore his health. Kiryu sees Mewtwo and roars at him, demanding him to come down and fight. Mewtwo then teleports a certain distance away from Kiryu and picks up a building in his telekinesis and throws it at Kiryu, but Kiryu destroys it with his Maser Cannon. Kiryu then morphs his right hand into a drill and flies toward Mewtwo, but Mewtwo teleports behind him and fires Psycho Cut. But the attack does nothing to harm Kiryu. Kiryu turns toward Mewtwo and fires multiple missiles at him, but Mewtwo grabs them all and throws them to the ground, resulting in explosions. Kiryu then fires his Type 90 Maser Cannons at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo uses the move Power Swap and transforms into Mega Mewtwo Y. Kiryu then fires off his shoulder mounted rocket launchers at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo grabs them in his telekinesis and throws him back at Kiryu, resulting in a huge explosion. The Garuda then arrives and merges with Kiryu. Akane Yashiro, Kiryu's pilot, then notices how similar Kiryu and Mewtwo are. Akane Yashiro: (They can change their appearances... interesting...) Kiryu fires the Garuda's dual shoulder cannons at Mewtwo, who retaliates by firing multiple Aura Sphere attacks. The two soon stop firing and as soon as they do, Mewtwo unleashes Psycho Cut, but it doesn't affect Kiryu. Mewtwo then forms another spoon of psychic energy and rushes at Kiryu, but Kiryu hits him away with his tail. Kiryu then flies away as Mewtwo pursues him. Mewtwo teleports above Kiryu and unleashes Psycho Cut, but Kiryu is too fast, which makes the beam strike the ground instead. Kiryu fires his Type 90 Maser Cannons at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo teleports yet once again. Suddenly, Kiryu stops flying and turns away and lands on his feet. Mewtwo then teleports a certain distance away from Kiryu and forms yet another spoon of psychic energy. He flies toward Kiryu to beat him down with the spoon. But unbeknownst to him, Kiryu is preparing his Absolute Zero Cannon. Once Mewtwo gets close enough, Kiryu turns around and fires the Absolute Zero Cannon. Mewtwo is caught off guard and is destroyed by the Absolute Zero Cannon. Kiryu lets out a Godzilla-like roar of victory and resumes his rampage unchecked. K.O.! Kiryu resumes destroying the city while and building falls on Mewtwo's remains crushing it. Results Boomstick: Aaahhhh, man - here comes the rage from the Pokèmon fanboys! Wiz: Thanks to Mewtwo's teleportation powers, it was very difficult for Kiryu to land a hit on him. However, his sheer size and indestructible body proved too much for the clone of Mew. Boomstick: Yeah, Mewtwo can shrug off impalement, but Kiryu has tanked way worse. Wiz: It also doesn't help that Mewtwo has lost to plenty of Pokèmon before, while Kiryu is able to fight against SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah and take the win. Boomstick: Mewtwo's psychic spoons may be able to cut through buildings, but Kiryu can make Godzilla bleed, who wasn't even scratched by a 112 megaton explosion. Wiz: Despite Kiryu's immense weight, he is surprisingly agile, which could help dodge Mewtwo's attacks. Boomstick: Kiryu has much better strength, being able to throw a 90,000 ton Godzilla several blocks away! Wiz: Super Kiryu is also a trump card. And once Kiryu had the perfect opportunity to unleash the Absolute Zero Cannon on the Psychic Pokèmon, it was all over. Boomstick: It wasn't very ''ice ''of Mewtwo to underestimate his opponent. Wiz: The winner is Kiryu. Advantages & Disadvantages Kiryu + Immensely stronger + Agile enough to dodge Mewtwo's attacks + Much more durable + Has accomplished better feats + Absolute Zero Cannon spells certain doom for Mewtwo + Bigger + Heavier + Combing with the Garuda could be a game changer + Massive firepower + Has better destructive capacity + Larger range - Has never fought someone as small as Mewtwo - Can react to large and fast attacks but can't react fast enough against a smaller and faster opponent - Runs on fuel - Absolute Zero Cannon leaves it vulnerable Mewtwo + Can use teleportation to dodge whatever Kiryu had to throw at him + Mega Evolution could be a game changer + Doesn't run on fuel, unlike Kiryu + Likely more agile + Absolute Zero Cannon leaves Kiryu vulnerable - Not as strong - Not as durable - Smaller - Has lost to weaker enemies - Feats pale in comparison to Kiryu's - Absolute Zero Cannon spells certain doom for Mewtwo - Super Kiryu trumps Mega Evolution - Has worse destructive capacity - Not as heavy - Smaller range - Moveset has no effect on Kiryu Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A man with yellow and blue clothes walks up to a giant green emerald. ???: Hey! The man turns around and sees a red, anthropomorphic echidna. ???: Just what do you think you're doing with that Master Emerald? ???: Once my claws find your heart, you won't be the guardian of that emerald anymore. Claws suddenly come of the man's wrists. ???: I hope you're ready for a beating! The two of them then get in combat stances. Category:Death Battles